Bésame Tonto
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enteras que uno de tus mejores amigos te ama en secreto?¿Qué pasa cuando ese chico es el mismo que te gusta? Averígualo por ti mismo entrando a este fic... R&Hr. oneshot. Con el fondo musical de Laura Pausini.


Summary¿Qué pasa cuando te enteras que uno de tus mejores amigos te ama en secreto?¿Qué pasa cuando ese chico es el mismo que te gusta? Averígualo por ti mismo entrando a este fic... R&Hr. oneshot.

**Bésame Tonto**

-Tonto, tonto, tonto!.. Eres un tonto!- Estaba furiosa, porque una vez más Ron le acusaba de coqueta.

Si supiera lo mal que le hacen sus palabras, el terrible daño que le causaba sus acusaciones. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué se tuve que fijar en él, existiendo tantos chicos lindos que realmente mostraban interés por ella, en cambio él... parecía que para él no existía Hermione, al menos no como mujer.

-Hermione, no vale la pena que te pongas así- le decía Ginny. Pese a que Harry y Ron se rehusaron enormemente a que les acompañara en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, ahí estaba, dispuesta a dar la vida en esa lucha, si era necesario.- Ya sabes como es mi hermano...

-No es tan fácil. ¿por qué se porta así conmigo?..

-Porque te quiere... y le da miedo que alguien te haga daño.

-Pero es él quien me hace daño. No se da cuenta que me lastima su actitud.- se estaba ahogando en sus propias lagrimas, quería gritar y patalear hasta quedarse sin voz, sin energía. Odiaba la forma de ser de Ron, pero aún así lo amaba.- No se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiero...

-Es un tonto- Ginny la miraba con aprehensión- Tarde o temprano se terminará dando cuenta de lo enamorada que estas de él...- sintió que sus mejillas empezaron a arder y no quiso ni mirarla.

Ginny sabía todo acerca de ella y sus sentimientos. No le quedó de otra que contarle lo enamorada que estaba de su hermano, cuando un día la descubrió haciendo corazones en la orilla del río. Recordó con vergüenza que se burlo de ella y le reclamo por su mal gusto...

-Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...

_Sabes que te necesito,_

_es una emergencia de amor, _

_un sentimiento tan infinito_

_que parece un inmenso dolor._

-No sé lo que me está pasando- No, sí lo sabía y estaba que ardía de celos.

-Ron, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que te pasa.

La verdad es que Harry tenía razón, pero Ron quería seguir negándose a ese sentimiento. No quería terminar por aceptar lo que le pasaba con Hermione.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.

-Como sea!- alzó la voz un poco Harry- Si la sigues tratando como lo haces, terminaras por hacer que te odie.

-No! Eso nunca!- de sólo imaginarse que Hermione lo odiara, sentía que el mundo se acababa.

-Entonces no seas tonto! Trata de cambiar tu actitud con ella. No la celes más, y dile de una maldita vez que la amas.

-Estas loco! Yo no puedo decirle eso! Que tal si así sólo empeoro las cosas y de verdad termina por aborrecerme.

AHA! Al fin Harry logró que su amigo confesara. Ron estaba rojito como un tomate sin saber donde esconder su cara.

Sonriendo se acercó a él. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-Créeme. No lo hará!

-Como puedes estar seguro?

-Eh...,- se quedó callado. No podía decirle nada acerca de los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él.- Hazme caso. Dile que la quieres.

-No es tan fácil como parece. ¿Qué tal si se ríe de mi?

-Ya te dije que no lo hará. No seas tan inseguro.

Silencio, en ese preciso momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de entre los arbustos. Estos se movían. Los dos chicos se acercaron.

Se trataba de crookshanks

Ron no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Todos los músculos de su cara estaban paralizados.

-Hermione nunca se separa de Crookshanks- dijo Harry cogiendo al felino. Miro aRon y vio la expresión de pánico que tenía dibujada en la cara.- Ron… no creo que Hermione haya estado aquí.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- se preguntó desesperado.

-Seguramente crookshanks se le escapo y..

-Jamás podré volver a mirarla a la cara si ella… si ella..

Harry no supo que hace para animarlo.

_No me preguntes que pasa,_

_es una emergencia de amor, _

_un canto libre que me traspasa_

_hasta el fondo de mi corazón._

-Hermione¿Por qué te encierras y no te nos unes al fogata?- dijo Ginny entrando a la tienda que compartían, ya que Hermione era la única que no se unía al grupo.

-No tengo hambre- dijo desanimada.

-¿Cómo¿Y eso por qué?¿Acaso estas enferma?- se sentaba junto a ella.

Hermione dio un leve suspiro.

-No quiero ver a tu hermano.

-¿ahora que fue lo que te hizo ese tonto?- exclamó Ginny exasperada.

Hermione la miró confundida, pero luego dijo.

-Nada. Aún no hace nada.

Ginny fue la confundida esta vez.

-¿cómo que nada?- hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar palabras- No entiendo.

-Ven.. siéntate a mi lado y deja que te cuente.- le dijo Hermione- Recuerdas que esta tarde salí a dar un paseo con Crookshanks- Ginny asintió- Pues mientras iba por ahí pensando en nuestra conversación, reconocí las voces de Ron y Harry… entonces me acerqué y… oí algo que tal vez no debía haber escuchado.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la pelirroja a la expectativa.

-Ginny, escuche a Ron diciéndole a Harry que me ama.

_Mi pan, mi vino,_

_una exigencia del destino,_

_una tormenta que atraviesa mi piel,_

_dulcemente... me parte el alma._

-¿qué pasó?¿Por qué demoraste tanto?¿Dónde está Hermione?- pregunto Harry, mientras a su lado Ron conversaba distraídamente con Neville y Luna, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en Harry y Ginny.

-Tranqui, tranqui! Hermione ya viene- decía la pelirroja acomodándose junto a Harry y cogiendo una salchicha calientita que Harry le había separado.

-¿Y qué pasó?¿Por qué no venía?¿Está bien verdad?- insistió en saber el morenito.

-Se sentía un poco mal, pero ya esta bien.

-¿Se sentía mal?¿Pues que tenía?

-Ya sabes- decía como si el asunto fuera de poca importancia-Cosas del corazón.

-¿Cosas del corazón?- repitió Harry y miró furtivamente a Ron a quien la cara se tornaba roja como su pelo.- Acaso está enferma del corazón- dijo haciéndose el desatendido.

–No tonto!-exclamo la pelirroja sonriendo- Cuando dije "cosas del corazón", me refería a cosas del AMOR..- Harry frunció el ceño.- Hermione está enamorada.

Y tal como Ginny lo predijo, sus palabras hicieron efecto en Ron, que de inmediato brinco sobre Harry y exigió a Ginny que le dijera de quien estaba enamorada Hermione.

-Eso yo no tengo porque responderte. ¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas a ella personalmente?

Y salió de la tienda de campaña que compartía con Ginny y Luna. Estaba muy hermosa, mas de lo que ya era. Llevaba puesta su túnica de siempre, pero había algo diferente a ella esa noche, algo que hacía que mucho de los chicos se le quedaran viendo boquiabierta.

Hermione muy segura de lo que iba hacer, se fue acercando a sus amigos, cuando a mitad del camino fue interceptada por Justin, el chico con el que Ron la celaba. Este le entregó una hermosa margarita que Hermione aceptó con una tímida sonrisa. Justin la invitó a sentarse a su lado y ella aunque dudosa aceptó.

Ron, lleno de furia y celos no quiso presenciando aquel espectáculo. Era demasiado para su triste, enamorado y tonto corazón.

_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté,_

_como una moneda, un a...muleto,_

_que yo con mis manos mece...ré. _

-Eso quiere decir..

-Que no estoy interesada en ti. Lo siento- trataba de disculparse Hermione con Justin.

-Ya decía yo que esto de que te portaras mas amable de lo normal conmigo era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

-justin…

-Hermione, tú me gustas mucho, más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Tu también me gustas Justin; Eres un chico muy guapo y simpático, pero…

-Sí, sí… estas enamorada del tonto de Weasley.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Nadie, me lo dijo- confesó Justin- digamos que… te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves o… tus sonrisa y tus gestos son todo para él…

-Tanto se me nota?- Preguntó Hermione al cabo de un breve silencio.

-Sí, incluso me atrevería decir que Weasley también lo esta de ti, pero..

-Sí que lo está, pero es demasiado tonto, tímido.. como quieras llamarlo como para atreverse a decirme lo que siente por mi.

-Ah! Eso explica el porqué de su comportamiento con nosotros en estos días que han pasado.- Hermione asintió- Muy bien- dijo al cabo de un rato de quedarse pensando- Si el tonto no se atreve, haremos que se atreva.

-¿Qué?

-Haremos que se atreva- repitió el chico.

-¿Cómo?

-Deja que te explique…, veras estoy pensando en…¡Aguas¡Ahí viene! Ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones…Pronto, bésame!

-¿Qué?

-Luego te explico, pero… aish! Por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo! Y fue Justin quien se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca apasionadamente.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Hermione desesperada

-Porque uno, ese fue el plan inicial para darle celos a Ron.

-Sí, pero..

-Segundo, tenía que darle realismo al asunto.

-Pero, Justin, así no creo que funcionen las cosas.

-Funcionará, ya lo veras. Ron no soportará vernos como pareja y entonces… terminará por confesarte lo que siente por ti¡Claro! si es que antes no nos mata primero.

_Esta pasión por tenerte_

_es mi emergencia de amor,_

_sentirte cerca para nunca olvidarte_

_conservar de tu boca el sabor._

-Soy un estúpido!¡Un estúpido!- se repetía Ron una y otra vez, mientras iba de un lado a otro hecho fiera- No debí seguirlos, no.. ¡Mierda¿Por qué lo hice?

-Cálmate Ron. No vas a ganar nada poniéndote así.

-Maldita sea mi suerte! Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto justo a mi? Por qué me tuve fijar en Hermione, Por qué no me fije en otra ¡Careay!?

-Porque en cosas del corazón nadie manda.- esa era Ginny.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Ron de mala gana.

-Te pasar echo una furia y vine a ver que te ocurre.

-Nada! Estoy bien..

-No mientas. Escuche lo que hablabas con Harry.

-Entonces para que mierda preguntas!

Ginny lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Ron jamás le había hablado así.

-Pregunto porque me preocupo por ti.

-Pues no necesito tu lastima.

-Eres tonto o ¿qué?

Eso provocó aún más la ira de Ron.

-Largo!- exclamó y empujo a Ginny.

-Ron!

Hasta ese momento Harry no se había querido meter, pero viendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, no pudo quedarse por mucho mas tiempo tranquilo.

-Que rayos te pasa!¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No te metas Harry que este es un asunto entre ella y yo!- rugía el pelirrojo.

-Me meto, Claro que me meto porque todo lo que esta relacionado con ella es mi asunto.

Ron rió.

-A otro tonto con ese cuento!- exclamo- No tienes porque meterte, te recuerdo que ella no es nada tuyo. O qué! Ya olvidaste que ya no es tu novia?

Golpe bajo y doloroso para los dos.

-Y eso que?! Auqneu ya no sea nada mío yo la quiero y sobre todo la respeto, y no voy a permitir que tú, siendo su hermano "querido y sobre protector", la lastime..

Ginny no se sorprendió de que Harry la defendiera. Sabía que él la quería tanto como ella a él y que en un futuro, tal vez cuando la guerra acabe volverían a estar juntos.

-Gracias Harry, pero no tenías porque defenderme.

-Sé, que te puedes defender sola pero…, no pude evitarlo.

Ginny asintió con tristeza y tras un suspiró añadió:

-Sólo espero que esto no te traiga mas problemas con mi hermano.- dijo mirando el vació que su hermano dejo al desaparecer.

_La noche, el día,_

_en la tristeza, en la alegría, _

_una batalla que no da tregua a mi ser,_

_dulcemente... me parte el alma._

Pasaron los días y en el campamento se podía respirar la tensión, la desunión y eso era malo, sobre todo viniendo de Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, pero sobre todo de Ron y Hermione.

-No aguanto más Ginny, no aguanto más! Estoy harta, cansada de que Ron me ignore de la forma como lo hace. Ni siquiera me habla ni me mira…

Dijo entre sollozos y Ginny la abrazó.

-Ay amiga! Me duele tanto verte tan mal por ese tonto.- decía no encontrando otra cosa que decir para animarla- No me gusta verte así. Si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer..

-Gracias, pero no creo que puedas. ¿Recuerdas? Tu casi estas pasando lo mismo que yo.

Ginny suspiró mientras asentía.

-Hay que aceptarlo, nuestras vidas amorosas son un asco.

-Mi vida amorosa es un asco- dijo Hermione- en cambio la tuya…aunque ahora no estés con Harry, yo sé que tarde o temprano ustedes volverán a estar juntos, en cambio yo…Ron… Entre nosotros nunca habrá nada.

Ginny no soportó mas viéndola triste como lo estaba por Ron. Decidida, realmente muy decidida se dispuso a salir de la tienda en busca de ese tonto hermano suyo.

-¿Ginny que vas hacer?- pregunto Hermione desconcertada

-Espera y verás!

Y temiendo que Ginny hiciera una locura, Hermione decidió seguirla. Sigilosamente.

_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté,_

_como una moneda, un amuleto,_

_que yo entre mis manos guardaré._

Harry, Ron y Neville estaban reunidos misteriosamente cerca al limite del espeso bosque conversando acerca de donde se podría hayar el último Horcruxes, cuando de pronto Ginny llegó pidiendo hablar con su hermano.

-Estoy ocupado- respondió fríamente.

A Ginny le valía que estuviera ocupado.- Es importante- insistió- y viendo la indiferencia de Ron, añadió- Se trata de Hermione.

-¿Estas seguro de que no te interesa como esta?-insistió Ginny esperando que finalmente Ron sediera.

-Mira…- empezó él no queriendo perder la paciencia- es enserio. No me interesa saber nada de lo que le pasa. Si ella se siente mal o algo parecido, que vaya donde su noviecito y se lo diga a él.- dijo y le dio la espalda para seguir con su conversación.-Ginny, ven, será mejor que no lo provoques. Ya sabes como se pone cuando le hablan de Hermione.- le decía Harry alejándola de Ron.

-Pues no! no me voy ni me importa como se ponga. Ese idiota me va a oír. – bien obstinada ella.

Regresó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano- Si a ti no te importa lo que le pase a Hwemrione, a mi sí. Ella es mi amiga y todo lo que esta sufriendo es por tu reverenda culpa.!

-¿Por mi culpa? Si yo no le he hecho nada!

-Eso mismo!- exclamó recordando las palabras de su amiga.- Como eres tan idiota, tan cobarde no haces nada para declararle tu amor.

Se hizo un terrible silencio y mas de veinte pares de ojos se centraron en Ron que sentía que iba a arder de rabia. Miro a su hermana con odio y tuvo unas ganas locas de hechizarla de la peor manera.

-Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió Harry colocándose entre él y Ginny.

-Estas loca- le dijo el pelirrojo-¿yo sintiendo amor por Hermione?Por favor!

-Hermione escuchó cuando se lo decías a Harry- dijo Ginny sin gritar.

Ron recordó aquél trágico día y quiso que la tierra lo tragara. Entonces Justin, que había escuchado toda la conversación se unió a la discusión.

-Hermione y yo sólo somos amigos.-confesó- Hemos fingido todo este tiempo sólo para darte celos.

-¿Qué?¿Celos?¿Y por qué?

Si que era tonto.

Y antes que cualquier otro responda su pregunta la misma Hermione lo hizo.

-Porque te amo, porque estoy enamorada de ti.- declaró.

Para ese momento ya todo el campamento tenía los ojos fijos y las orejas bien paradas en esa "conversación".

Hermone esperó que después de confesarle su amor a Ron, él también lo haría y tal vez, ahí mismo, delante de todos esos testigos podrían jurarse amor para siempre, sin embargo, Ron estaba mas silencioso que un mudo.

Sintiéndose estúpida y humillada, Hermione le dio la espalda a Ron y se echó a correr hacia el bosque.

_Soy tu prisione...ra,_

_tú la evasión que crece en mí,_

_mi razón primera,_

_solamente junto a tí conoceré_

_el amor que te daré._

Ron nunca se había esperado que algo así ocurriera, ni siquiera en sueños o en su imaginación.. siempre era él quien se le declaraba y ella le respondía con un efusivo "_Sí te amo_" o un "_No te amo, sólo te quiero como amigo_", pero jamás ella. ¡ Por Merlín¿Qué debía hacer si ni siquiera capaz de hablar, de mirarla. Sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo rígidos, a la vez que un sofocante calor lo inundaba y no le permitía respirar, y cuando por fin tuvo el valor, siquiera para mirarla, ella corría hacia el bosque.

-Hermione yo..

Los más de 20 pares de ojos lo observaban y susurraban cosas incomprensibles…

-¿Quieres callarse!- grito enojada Ginny mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Todos vuelvan a sus quehaceres que el show ya se terminó.- ordenó Harry, y al igual que Ginny se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez ¿amas o no a Hermione?

Ron miró a Ginny confundido.

-Er…no, digo, sí la amo.

-¿Y entonces que esperas para irla a buscar?- dijo Harry- acaso piensas quedarte ahí parado como un idiota sin hacer nada.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

-No, claro que no, pero.. ¿ y si me rechaza?- pregunto temeroso.

-¿Crees que después de haber gritado delante de todos que se muere por ti te va a rechazar? No lo creo.- dijo Ginny.

-Sí, tienes razón, yo… yo iré a buscarla

-Así se habla compañero- le dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda.

Con un brillo especial en los ojos, Ron salió hacia el bosque al encuentro de Hermione.

-Bueno, creo que por fin estarán juntos- le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

Sí, por fin..- dijo ella mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry- Y ¿sabes? Espero algún día poder alcanzar la misma dicha que ellos.

Y sin decir más le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Harry y se fue corriendo.

Tocándose los labios Harry dijo:

-Yo también Ginny, yo también espero poder lograr la dicha a tu lado…

_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté_

_Llevo en mí el secreto del hechizo_

_que llena el vacío de mi ser_

_voy a seguirte a cada instante y te tendré_

_siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté,_

_como una moneda, un amuleto_

_que yo entre mis manos guardaré._

La encontró sentada sobre una roca en la orilla del río. Tenía la mirada perdida en lo profundo del otro lado del bosque. Su rostro aparentemente tranquilo y sereno, estaba apagado; se notaba evidentes marcas de congoja, dolor..y aún así, Ron pensaba que no existía nadie más hermosa que ella.

Sigilosamente se trepó a la misma roca que ella y se sentó del lado opuesto. Por algunos minutos nada se escuchó ( excepto el sonido de la naturaleza), hasta que Hermione dijo entre suspiros:

-Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley. No sé como nunca te diste cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

Al escuchar su voz, Ron pensó que ella le hablaba, se dio vuelta pata encararla, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que ella seguía en su misma posición, entonces supo que ella aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Decidió hablarle.

-Será porque mis sentimientos son del tamaño de una cucharita, porque soy la persona más insensible que has conocido.. porque soy un tonto.

Hermione estaba tan acostumbrada a estar escuchando la voz de Ron diciéndole eso, que no se sorprendió al oirlo.

-Pues sí, eres un tonto y un…tonto, tonto…, pero aún así yo te quiero. Con tus virtudes, tus defectos…

-Yo también te quiero- le dijo Ron gateando hacia ella pero sin acercarse mucho.

Hermione suspiró y un par de lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

-Como me gustaría como ese te quiero sea real y no una mas de mis fantasías- decía Hermione mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que ese te quiero no es real?- dijo Ron acomodándose junto a ella. Hermione dio un respingo y lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Ron¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alarmada.

-Yo..-se encogió de hombros y suspiró- vine a buscarte y a decirte que también te quiero.

A Hermione le pareció estar alucinando. Escuchar de la propia boca de Ron decirle que la quiere era algo irreal, como si estuviera viviendo uno más de sus tontos sueño. No lo podía creer. ¡Qué alguien le peñisque! Pero fue ella quien peñisco a Ron.

Ouch!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

No era un sueño, era tan real como que había tocado a Ron.

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento mucho, yo… yo sólo quería cerciorarme de que no estaba imaginándome que tu…

-Pues oye! Soy real, de carne y hueso mira, toca…

Pero Hermine no se animó, ella sólo lo miró y tuvo ganas de llorar.

-Hermione..- Ron se quiso acercar, pero Hemrione lo detuvo diciéndole

-Yo..escuché cuando le decías a Harry sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi.

-Sí, ya sé. Ginny me lo dijo- se sonrojó- También me dijo que Justin y tu planearon arme celos ¡Por Merlín! Si que funcionó. Me estaba muriendo.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

-¿sabes?-continuó Ron tras una breve pausa- yo siempre te quise, pero era demasiado tonto, estúpido para aceptarlo, aunque yo mas bien diría cobarde, miedoso.. sí, eso soy….- dijo más para sí mismo que para Hermione- Bueno, como sea,el súlo pensar que te quería no sólo como mi amiga era… era…-no sabía como explicarse, y de súbito, así no mas sin el menor tacto dijo- Hermione¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ellos lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada. Perturbada. No se esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto y mucho menos propuesta de un modo tan tosco ¿Pero que podía hacer? En cosas del corazón Ron no tenía ni idea de cómo ser romántico. Ni modo, así era Ron, así lo quería ella.

-Sí quiero- le respondió sin pensarlo, pues no había nada que pensar

Ron se puso de pié y ayudo a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. La abrazó. Y así se quedaron por un buen rato hasta que ron pregunto:

-¿Puedo…puedo besarte?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-te mataría si no lo haces… tonto.

Poco a poco Ron fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione. Pequeñas risas nerviosas acompañaban el momento. Suave, lento, con miedo, torpe empezaban a conocerse a explorar los dominios del otro. Las cualidades y las ventajas y desventajas y la vulnerabilidad a la que se exponían con sus besos. ¿resultado? Ninguno podría vivir nunca sin los besos del otro.

Nunca.

Fin

Oooooooo

NA:

Espero que haya gustado este fic. La verdad me encanto escribirlo, aunque no me quedo como me hubiese querido. En fin… espero sus criticas y nos estamos leyendo.

Bss.


End file.
